


Literary Tatsuya

by Tatsuya_Sakura_Kaname



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Literary References & Allusions, Literature, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuya_Sakura_Kaname/pseuds/Tatsuya_Sakura_Kaname
Summary: A Madoka Magica/Magia Record fic dedicated to Tatsuya Kaname, Madoka's little brother.Based off of David Damrosch's "How to Read World Literature", the young only-child Tatsuya Kaname intrudes into the world of Magical Girls and dies. Yet, in such a meaningless death, Tatsuya's very being is torn across multiple Records of the Madoka Magica/Magia Record multiverse. His humanity is at stake, as he sinks to new lows, floundering about just to hold onto something, no matter how small it is. As he tries to preserve what he has and what he will gain, Tatsuya will lose himself in different times and different worlds and yet at the same time try to preserve or reconquer his original essence. Yet only in surrendering his ego will Tatsuya ever put back together the shattered pieces of himself."In choosing our past, we choose a present, and vice versa." -Hayden White.
Relationships: Kaname Tatsuya/Chitose Yuma, Kaname Tatsuya/Sakura Kyouko
Kudos: 2
Collections: Tatsuya Kaname collection





	Literary Tatsuya

Let it be read with scanning eyes, the words of a broken Record distant from the Record of pebbles and demons alike:

The polluted, sour rain bit at Tatsuya Kaname’s almond eyes. His sticklike fingers fumbled about Kyouko Sakura’s arm, a pointless exercise in kneading cold flesh. An only child, the closest thing that he ever knew to an elder sister was stripped of breath. The morbid stench of the still and dead attacked his nostrils, yet his sour tears clogged them as well. The smell of that which was to be the food of dogs and worms did not quite pierce into Tatsuya’s head even as it besieged it.

“Sister! Wake up!” The toddler’s grapelike fists splashed onto the floodwaters, onto the navel of the redheaded body. His fists, as they plunged and sploshed through, met only an-already rigid stomach. The sweet smell of stale flesh and rotten apples splashed forth from Tatsuya’s connection with unbreathing mass that was Kyouko Sakura.

“Wake up… Don’t leave me alone…” Tatsuya Kaname, the boy without kin, whined and cried as a hungry baby did in the night. Yet the crying was not a mindless mouth begging for a spoon to be fed, for his head was burdened with reason. The simple, baser demands of human life were not what animated his tears. Rather, the tears of Tatsuya Kaname were incited by the exertion of gallbladder and spleen – an anger beyond his years burned within him, cursing the heavens and sorrow no babe should have felt, threatened to collapse his chest. Yet beyond the choleric and the melancholic was the ‘terrible reasonable’. There was precedent fresh in the memory. Tatsuya Kaname had learned the meaning of ‘awake’, ‘asleep’ and ‘forever’. From this, he had come to understand what it meant to “sleep forever and never wake up”. He had learned of death beforehand and once again he had seen it again.

The flies gathered, disgracing the shell that was Kyouko Sakura. They buzzed about and Tatsuya could only look on as those minuscule vultures started their tortuous feast on her unbreathing body.

* * *

It was a good, bright sunny day which nourished the green trees of the public park of Mitakihara. Warm, radiant, life-giving rays of light, filtered through broad yet open fluffy clouds, scattered onto the ground. Likewise, ice cream splattered onto the ground. The spritely jumping Tatsuya Kaname, filled with popcorning liveliness, has not taken heed of his father’s caution.

“My ice cweam…” The melancholy of a youngster denied his sweetness withered out of his mouth in a whimpering lisp. His lamentation was heard and a young red-haired maiden, incensed by his tears, appeased him:

“Pipe down brat.” Kyouko Sakura offered Tatsuya Kaname sticks of sweet pocky, extending her sleeve-covered hand. Moping over his lost ice cream, yet receptive to her condolences, Tatsuya’s doughlike fingers tentatively received her pocky. Tatsuya father Tomohisa, overwhelmed by Kyouko generosity, apologised:

“Sorry, you really don’t have to…”

“He was just getting on my nerves.” Kyouko insisted.

“Tatsuya, so what do you say to this nice girl?”

“Sistah, tank you for ice cweam!” Tatsuya offered his thanks.

* * *

Like the Troy of old, Mitakihara was a bustling city, full of life, walking to and fro. Yet a city with such matter and movement, even as its foot traffic was as a song, had its discordant notes. Tatsuya Kaname was as a novice. He was lost.

His delicate pouchy lungs expanded, his wails of woe at separation from his father wracking his body. Yet fortune would have it that he met Kyouko again.

His wails aggravated her. Sharp and sudden chastisement reverberated:

“Quit ya’ bellyaching! Men don’t cry!”

Ducklings yearned to grow. Flowers sought to bloom. Tatsuya Kaname – at least some part of him – wanted to grow up, vigorous and mature.

Sniffling away his tears, the little boy accepted Kyouko’s truth.  
  
  


“Tatsuya won’t cwy”. A promise was made and to the best of the young one’s ability it would be kept – he was able enough.

* * *

Tatsuya’s father and mother were lost to him – an obscenity had stolen them from him.

Yet he had to stay true to what he had sent his soul forth to do – to be like a man and to not to cry.

* * *

A young girl Yuma Chitose, cursed just like Tatsuya, came together with Kyouko and Tatsuya.

Once again, obscenity snatched and uprooted another sapling. The different sapling that he was, Tatsuya now grew only with another tree.

* * *

The oracle of Mitakihara met with its faithful maiden, seeking to stand together for the coming storm.

* * *

Thus, Tatsuya Kaname stood together with Oriko Mikuni and Kyouko Sakura. The storm came and uprooted all, sparing only him.

Tatsuya by himself waded through the dirty putrid floodwaters of the ruins of Mitakihara. Seeing a concrete slope pointing to the sky, Tatsuya made his sodden way to it. Like Ilium before, all was lost. Not even birds of carrion would fill their bellies, as the storm had taken them too, ripping their wings apart.

The flood had come and had spared only one. There was to be no postdiluvian world. The Flood was truly the end. Tatsuya was not the Distant One who would live at the ends of the Earth and wait for a hero to give counsel to. He was not the hero who would take counsel from such a figure. The Flood was truly the end and Tatsuya could not recover the world.

Robbed of father, of mother, robbed of adoptive, yet still heart-warming sisters, Tatsuya Kaname was without food nor drinking water. It was darkest before the dawn, yet the dawn gave nothing to Tatsuya Kaname.

Nonetheless, in empty and mad hope – or was it rage? - Tomohisa’s son toddled towards the tall top of the broken concrete slop. Tatsuya Kaname had only the light of the sun. He opened his palm, for hopes and for dreams-

Pushed!

Alas, poor Astyanyax!


End file.
